Le tourbillon d'la vie
by Edwilya
Summary: Rolf Scamander ne se serait jamais douté que pénétrer dans ce refuge du fin fond de l'Islande bouleverserait sa vie. Et pourtant.
1. On s'est connus

J'avais envie d'écrire ma vision de la rencontre de Rolf et Luna. Ce sera une mini fic de cinq chapitres, dont quatre sont déjà écrits :) Je pense publier tous les trois/quatre jours pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

Il y avait une voix pas loin. Il était presque arrivé. Les traces de pas qu'il suivait depuis un bon quart d'heure s'intensifiaient dans la neige, désormais molle et grise d'avoir été trop piétinée. Et bientôt, après un long virage, perché au-dessus d'un promontoire neigeux, il aperçut le refuge qu'il cherchait tant. Il avait eu peur de ne pas le trouver, de devoir passer la nuit dans la neige. Oh, bien sûr il avait de quoi, et il avait vu pire, mais ce n'était jamais agréable. Il tapota ses lourdes bottes pleines de neiges contre les marches en pierre qui menaient à la porte.

La voix était bien là. Il l'entendait mieux désormais, claire et mélodieuse, elle interprétait une sorte de ballade. Curieux, il poussa la porte de bois, qui manquait de s'effondrer, rongée par la neige, le froid et le vent. Le spectacle qui lui apparut lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait le plus heureux, lorsque, perdus à des milliers de mètres d'altitude, ou dans les plus denses forêts du globe, le partage et la chaleur humaine reprenaient sens à ses yeux.

Devant lui, un feu crépitait. De vieux matelas jonchaient le sol contre les murs, et au milieu une table, des tabourets qui branlaient, et des promeneurs, des visages heureux. Quatre hommes étaient attablés, deux autres semblaient somnoler sur les matelas. Et au milieu de toute cette assemblée, juste devant le feu, assise sur l'un des tabourets, une fille chantait. C'était elle qu'il entendait sur le chemin, elle qui rendait leur visage souriant, elle qu'ils contemplaient.

Car, oui, ils n'avaient pas dû en voir souvent, se dit Rolf, des jeunes filles qui chantaient des ballades à des inconnus, perdue dans une montagne d'Islande. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, lui non plus. Et il revenait d'un long voyage à travers le monde, il en avait vu des choses. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait là sous ses yeux était une des plus étranges.

Et puis soudain, il se tape le front. Ça lui avait échappé. La voix. La ballade. Elle chantait dans sa langue. Elle chantait en anglais. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle chantait bien. Il était fasciné par ses intonations. Les mots, les notes semblaient jaillir d'entre ses lèvres, aussi simplement que l'eau jaillirait d'une source.

_Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt, Des tas de bracelets autour des poignets, Et puis elle chantait avec une voix Qui, sitôt, m'enjôla._

Elle lui sourit alors. Et s'arrêta doucement. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, comme sortis brusquement de leur transe, semblant seulement se rendre compte de sa présence. Le premier lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et un forte poignée de mains, tout en lui désignant la table, où se tenaient quelques vivres, lui proposant de faire comme chez lui. Rolf hocha la tête en remerciement, et salua les six autres de la même façon. Puis il s'avança vers la table et s'assit, de manière à se retrouver en face de la jeune fille. L'homme en face de lui se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui chuchoter :

« Elle, anglaise. Beaucoup voyagé. Bientôt rentrera chez elle. Elle belle non ? Elle, fascinante. »

Rolf acquiesça avec un drôle de sourire. Le peu de vocabulaire de son interlocuteur obligeait celui-ci à exprimer ses émotions avec une franchise qui lui plut. Jamais quelqu'un en pleine connaissance d'une langue ne serait aussi direct, aussi honnête. Et c'est ce qu'il aimait aussi dans le fait de visiter des endroits reculés. Les gens ne maîtrisaient jamais vraiment l'anglais, et alors, les gestes, les quelques mots appris, devenaient le seul moyen de communication.

« Oui. » répondit-il enfin.

Et la fille se remit à chanter, toujours la même mélodie berçante et enivrante. Entêtante.

_Elle avait des yeux, des yeux d'opale, Qui me fascinaient, qui me fascinaient. Y avait l'ovale de son visage pâle De femme fatale qui m'fut fatale._

_De femme fatale qui m'fut fatale._

Au bout de longues minutes, à simplement apprécier la chaleur de l'âtre, et à poser quelques questions sur les environs aux quatre hommes, l'un d'eux se leva.

« Moi et mes frères, dormir, demain, longue marche. Bonne nuit toi. » parvint-il à dire.

L'essentiel du message était clair.

« Bonne nuit. » souffla Rolf.

Les matelas grincèrent, geignirent quelques minutes, le temps que tous trouvent une position confortable, et puis, certainement fatigués par leur journée, les promeneurs s'endormirent facilement, laissant flotter au-dessus le silence, seulement troublé par le crépitement des bûches.

Elle s'était arrêtée, avait rejoint la table, et le regardait manger. Elle était décidément étrange. Elle avait des yeux immenses, presque trop gros pour son visage, qui le fixaient intensément. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre la parole. Après tout avec ses cheveux blonds, elle le prenait peut-être pour un islandais. Alors que lui la savait anglaise, malgré ses boucles blondes emmêlées, tressées çà et là, dans un amalgame de mèches entortillées, ramenées au-dessus de sa tête.

Et puis il y avait ses boucles d'oreilles, des radis, s'il en jugeait par leur forme et leurs couleurs. Mais a t-on idée de porter des radis en boucle d'oreilles ?

« Tu portes des radis ? » lâcha t-il alors, mû par un élan de curiosité.

Elle tressaillit, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O parfait, et elle la referma aussitôt.

« Tu parles anglais ? Désolée je ne savais. Oui, c'est des radis, c'est une idée de ma mère. On les a fabriqués ensemble. Elle m'a montré comment faire pour la gauche, et j'ai fais la droite. C'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu ratée. Je n'avais que huit ans. »

Tout ça d'une traite, avec tout le naturel du monde, elle lui avait ouvert un pan de sa vie, alors qu'il avait juste posé une simple question. L'islandais avait raison. Cette fille était fascinante.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Rolf. » chuchota t-il en réponse. « Rolf Scamander. Et toi ? »

Elle triturait désormais son bracelet, un étrange assortiment de diverses choses assemblées avec plus ou moins de logique autour d'une fine cordelette. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Rolf. Moi, c'est Luna. » murmura t-elle.

Il ne demanda pas « Luna comment ? » comme il l'aurait sûrement fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'appeler Luna Quelquechose. Non, elle était juste Luna, et pour lui, pour le peu de temps qu'il passerait avec elle, ça lui suffisait. Et il y avait d'autres questions autrement plus importantes qui le démangeaient.

« Comment t'as atterri ici ? » s'entendit-il prononcer.

« C'est une longue histoire. » commença t-elle.

Elle se leva soudain, et entoura son poignet de ses doigts fins, lui enjoignant de faire de même et il s'exécuta. Elle l'emmena vers deux matelas côté à côté encore vides, et s'installa sur l'un deux, un bras derrière la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il l'imita.

« C'est une longue histoire. » reprit-elle. « Il y a eu une sorte de... de guerre, de révolte, dans... dans ma région. Et puis on a gagné... »

Rolf était perdu, cela pouvait être une sorte de guerre de village anodine, de dispute entre voisins, du moins c'est ce que laissaient entendre les propos de Luna, mais les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grand. Et la douleur de la jeune fille fit écho à la sienne, qu'il pensait plus enfouie. Instinctivement, il lui prit la main. Il ne s'en serait presque pas rendu compte si elle ne l'avait pas serrée de toutes ses forces en retour, tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

« La vie a repris son cours, les gens revivaient. La paix était là. Tout autour de nous. Oui, elle était là, mais je ne la sentais pas. Je n'étais pas heureuse. J'entendais maman me le chuchoter le soir. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors un jour, j'ai fait mon sac, envoyé une lettre à mon père et je suis partie. Je... je devais m'en aller. J'ai décidé de faire un tour du monde. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru se découvrir autant de points communs avec ce petit bout de femme. Lui aussi avait quitté sa famille. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de partir, partir loin pour se vider l'esprit. Aussi pour étudier les plantes des différents climats et régions du monde. Mais c'était presque une excuse. En vérité, il étouffait à Londres.

« Je te comprends, tu sais » coula t-il.

Luna tourna la tête vers lui, et elle eut la ferme impression qu'il la comprenait vraiment, peut-être même trop bien. Elle sourit. Elle se redressa et attrapa une couverture dans son sac, il entreprit de faire la même chose de son côté mais batailla quelques minutes pour faire sortir la sienne de son sac. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur et se roula en boule au fond de sa couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu s'éteignit, et le froid, le vrai froid d'Islande s'insinua sous son plaid. Elle grelottait presque, chaque partie de son corps était gelée. Ah non, après réflexion, pas toutes. Sa main, toujours étroitement liée à celle de son compagnon de refuge bénéficiait de la chaleur humaine qu'il diffusait.

Dans une demi-inconscience, Luna s'entendit chuchoter :

« Rolf ? Rolf, tu dors ? »

Un mouvement lui répondit, suivit d'un « Hmmmf... ». Elle faillit laisser tomber lorsqu'elle perçut la voix ensommeillée de Rolf lui répondre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ? »

« J'ai froid. » lâcha t-elle simplement.

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, le corps de Rolf se rapprocha de Luna. Spontanément, la seconde main de la jeune femme trouva sa place contre le torse de Rolf, et ses jambes se mêlèrent aux siennes. Il lui frictionna le dos quelques instants, et, une fois réchauffée, elle lui souffla un merci contre son oreille, et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises:) dans le cadre blanc juste en bas. Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

J'avais envie d'écrire ma vision de la rencontre de Rolf et Luna. Ce sera une mini fic de cinq chapitres, dont quatre sont déjà écrits :) Je pense publier tous les trois/quatre jours pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

Il y avait une voix pas loin. Il était presque arrivé. Les traces de pas qu'il suivait depuis un bon quart d'heure s'intensifiaient dans la neige, désormais molle et grise d'avoir été trop piétinée. Et bientôt, après un long virage, perché au-dessus d'un promontoire neigeux, il aperçut le refuge qu'il cherchait tant. Il avait eu peur de ne pas le trouver, de devoir passer la nuit dans la neige. Oh, bien sûr il avait de quoi, et il avait vu pire, mais ce n'était jamais agréable. Il tapota ses lourdes bottes pleines de neiges contre les marches en pierre qui menaient à la porte.

La voix était bien là. Il l'entendait mieux désormais, claire et mélodieuse, elle interprétait une sorte de ballade. Curieux, il poussa la porte de bois, qui manquait de s'effondrer, rongée par la neige, le froid et le vent. Le spectacle qui lui apparut lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait le plus heureux, lorsque, perdus à des milliers de mètres d'altitude, ou dans les plus denses forêts du globe, le partage et la chaleur humaine reprenaient sens à ses yeux.

Devant lui, un feu crépitait. De vieux matelas jonchaient le sol contre les murs, et au milieu une table, des tabourets qui branlaient, et des promeneurs, des visages heureux. Quatre hommes étaient attablés, deux autres semblaient somnoler sur les matelas. Et au milieu de toute cette assemblée, juste devant le feu, assise sur l'un des tabourets, une fille chantait. C'était elle qu'il entendait sur le chemin, elle qui rendait leur visage souriant, elle qu'ils contemplaient.

Car, oui, ils n'avaient pas dû en voir souvent, se dit Rolf, des jeunes filles qui chantaient des ballades à des inconnus, perdue dans une montagne d'Islande. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, lui non plus. Et il revenait d'un long voyage à travers le monde, il en avait vu des choses. Mais il devait reconnaître que ce qu'il avait là sous ses yeux était une des plus étranges.

Et puis soudain, il se tape le front. Ça lui avait échappé. La voix. La ballade. Elle chantait dans sa langue. Elle chantait en anglais. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle chantait bien. Il était fasciné par ses intonations. Les mots, les notes semblaient jaillir d'entre ses lèvres, aussi simplement que l'eau jaillirait d'une source.

_Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt, Des tas de bracelets autour des poignets, Et puis elle chantait avec une voix Qui, sitôt, m'enjôla._

Elle lui sourit alors. Et s'arrêta doucement. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, comme sortis brusquement de leur transe, semblant seulement se rendre compte de sa présence. Le premier lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, et un forte poignée de mains, tout en lui désignant la table, où se tenaient quelques vivres, lui proposant de faire comme chez lui. Rolf hocha la tête en remerciement, et salua les six autres de la même façon. Puis il s'avança vers la table et s'assit, de manière à se retrouver en face de la jeune fille. L'homme en face de lui se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui chuchoter :

« Elle, anglaise. Beaucoup voyagé. Bientôt rentrera chez elle. Elle belle non ? Elle, fascinante. »

Rolf acquiesça avec un drôle de sourire. Le peu de vocabulaire de son interlocuteur obligeait celui-ci à exprimer ses émotions avec une franchise qui lui plut. Jamais quelqu'un en pleine connaissance d'une langue ne serait aussi direct, aussi honnête. Et c'est ce qu'il aimait aussi dans le fait de visiter des endroits reculés. Les gens ne maîtrisaient jamais vraiment l'anglais, et alors, les gestes, les quelques mots appris, devenaient le seul moyen de communication.

« Oui. » répondit-il enfin.

Et la fille se remit à chanter, toujours la même mélodie berçante et enivrante. Entêtante.

_Elle avait des yeux, des yeux d'opale, Qui me fascinaient, qui me fascinaient. Y avait l'ovale de son visage pâle De femme fatale qui m'fut fatale._

_De femme fatale qui m'fut fatale._

Au bout de longues minutes, à simplement apprécier la chaleur de l'âtre, et à poser quelques questions sur les environs aux quatre hommes, l'un d'eux se leva.

« Moi et mes frères, dormir, demain, longue marche. Bonne nuit toi. » parvint-il à dire.

L'essentiel du message était clair.

« Bonne nuit. » souffla Rolf.

Les matelas grincèrent, geignirent quelques minutes, le temps que tous trouvent une position confortable, et puis, certainement fatigués par leur journée, les promeneurs s'endormirent facilement, laissant flotter au-dessus le silence, seulement troublé par le crépitement des bûches.

Elle s'était arrêtée, avait rejoint la table, et le regardait manger. Elle était décidément étrange. Elle avait des yeux immenses, presque trop gros pour son visage, qui le fixaient intensément. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre la parole. Après tout avec ses cheveux blonds, elle le prenait peut-être pour un islandais. Alors que lui la savait anglaise, malgré ses boucles blondes emmêlées, tressées çà et là, dans un amalgame de mèches entortillées, ramenées au-dessus de sa tête.

Et puis il y avait ses boucles d'oreilles, des radis, s'il en jugeait par leur forme et leurs couleurs. Mais a t-on idée de porter des radis en boucle d'oreilles ?

« Tu portes des radis ? » lâcha t-il alors, mû par un élan de curiosité.

Elle tressaillit, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un O parfait, et elle la referma aussitôt.

« Tu parles anglais ? Désolée je ne savais. Oui, c'est des radis, c'est une idée de ma mère. On les a fabriqués ensemble. Elle m'a montré comment faire pour la gauche, et j'ai fais la droite. C'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu ratée. Je n'avais que huit ans. »

Tout ça d'une traite, avec tout le naturel du monde, elle lui avait ouvert un pan de sa vie, alors qu'il avait juste posé une simple question. L'islandais avait raison. Cette fille était fascinante.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Rolf. » chuchota t-il en réponse. « Rolf Scamander. Et toi ? »

Elle triturait désormais son bracelet, un étrange assortiment de diverses choses assemblées avec plus ou moins de logique autour d'une fine cordelette. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Rolf. Moi, c'est Luna. » murmura t-elle.

Il ne demanda pas « Luna comment ? » comme il l'aurait sûrement fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'appeler Luna Quelquechose. Non, elle était juste Luna, et pour lui, pour le peu de temps qu'il passerait avec elle, ça lui suffisait. Et il y avait d'autres questions autrement plus importantes qui le démangeaient.

« Comment t'as atterri ici ? » s'entendit-il prononcer.

« C'est une longue histoire. » commença t-elle.

Elle se leva soudain, et entoura son poignet de ses doigts fins, lui enjoignant de faire de même et il s'exécuta. Elle l'emmena vers deux matelas côté à côté encore vides, et s'installa sur l'un deux, un bras derrière la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il l'imita.

« C'est une longue histoire. » reprit-elle. « Il y a eu une sorte de... de guerre, de révolte, dans... dans ma région. Et puis on a gagné... »

Rolf était perdu, cela pouvait être une sorte de guerre de village anodine, de dispute entre voisins, du moins c'est ce que laissaient entendre les propos de Luna, mais les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grand. Et la douleur de la jeune fille fit écho à la sienne, qu'il pensait plus enfouie. Instinctivement, il lui prit la main. Il ne s'en serait presque pas rendu compte si elle ne l'avait pas serrée de toutes ses forces en retour, tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

« La vie a repris son cours, les gens revivaient. La paix était là. Tout autour de nous. Oui, elle était là, mais je ne la sentais pas. Je n'étais pas heureuse. J'entendais maman me le chuchoter le soir. Il manquait quelque chose. Alors un jour, j'ai fait mon sac, envoyé une lettre à mon père et je suis partie. Je... je devais m'en aller. J'ai décidé de faire un tour du monde. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru se découvrir autant de points communs avec ce petit bout de femme. Lui aussi avait quitté sa famille. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de partir, partir loin pour se vider l'esprit. Aussi pour étudier les plantes des différents climats et régions du monde. Mais c'était presque une excuse. En vérité, il étouffait à Londres.

« Je te comprends, tu sais » coula t-il.

Luna tourna la tête vers lui, et elle eut la ferme impression qu'il la comprenait vraiment, peut-être même trop bien. Elle sourit. Elle se redressa et attrapa une couverture dans son sac, il entreprit de faire la même chose de son côté mais batailla quelques minutes pour faire sortir la sienne de son sac. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur et se roula en boule au fond de sa couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu s'éteignit, et le froid, le vrai froid d'Islande s'insinua sous son plaid. Elle grelottait presque, chaque partie de son corps était gelée. Ah non, après réflexion, pas toutes. Sa main, toujours étroitement liée à celle de son compagnon de refuge bénéficiait de la chaleur humaine qu'il diffusait.

Dans une demi-inconscience, Luna s'entendit chuchoter :

« Rolf ? Rolf, tu dors ? »

Un mouvement lui répondit, suivit d'un « Hmmmf... ». Elle faillit laisser tomber lorsqu'elle perçut la voix ensommeillée de Rolf lui répondre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luna ? »

« J'ai froid. » lâcha t-elle simplement.

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, le corps de Rolf se rapprocha de Luna. Spontanément, la seconde main de la jeune femme trouva sa place contre le torse de Rolf, et ses jambes se mêlèrent aux siennes. Il lui frictionna le dos quelques instants, et, une fois réchauffée, elle lui souffla un merci contre son oreille, et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises:) dans le cadre blanc juste en bas. Bisous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. On s'est reconnus

_Voilà pour vous le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)_

Rolf n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très profond, et dès que les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les carreaux caressèrent sa peau, il s'éveilla. Il mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre conscience du corps endormi contre le sien. Luna. Elle dormait toujours elle. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il risquait de la réveiller. Il choisit donc d'attendre. De toute façon il n'était pas pressé.

Le groupe d'Islandais se leva peu après, ils firent leur sacs en silence, malgré quelques sourires et regards en coin en direction des deux corps enlacés, que Rolf intercepta.

« Au revoir, ami. » lui glissa celui qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

Rolf hocha la tête en retour, n'osant pas parler de peur de voir Luna s'animer. La bande quitta le refuge, et après quelques bruits de neige piétinées le silence revint. Rolf laissa sa tête aller contre le mur, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il allait bientôt devoir rentrer, c'était une de ses dernières nuits d'aventure. Après, il rentrerait à Londres. Il l'avait promis à son père. Et puis, il avait un projet. S'il réussissait, il pourrait repartir sur les routes, et être payé pour ça. Le rêve. Mais il fallait rentrer, affronter un entretien d'embauche, le réussir. Être à la hauteur.

Du mouvement près de lui le ramena à l'instant présent. Luna émergeait de son sommeil sans rêves.

« Salut » lança t-il, avant de se morigéner intérieurement. N'avait-il vraiment rien trouver de mieux qu'un salut ? « Bien dormi ? » se rattrapa t-il.

« Très. Tu as des bras très confortables. » répondit-elle, joyeuse.

Il lui sourit. Tout en priant pour qu'elle s'enlève des-dits bras, et très vite. Ou bien qu'elle y reste pour toujours. C'était confus dans son esprit. Se rendait-elle compte de son charme en cet instant ? Certainement pas. Heureusement pour lui, elle répondit à sa prière silencieuse et s'extirpa de ses bras. Il put enfin se relever et proposa d'aller chercher du petit bois pour faire un feu pendant qu'il prendraient le petit-déjeuner. Ça lui dégourdirait les jambes. Elle acquiesça et pendant qu'il sortait dans la neige, elle se mit à la recherche d'une casserole dans les vieux placards du refuge. Elle en trouva finalement et la posa sur les plaques qui ne devaient plus marcher depuis belle lurette (si tant est qu'elles aient marché un jour). Elle posa ensuite deux tasses sur la table et chercha sa baguette dans son sac. Elle avait encore le temps de prononcer un petit sort pour faire chauffer l'eau de la casserole avant que Rolf revienne. Elle pointa le récipient et prononça d'une voix claire :

« Incend... »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant entrer un Rolf les bras pleins de bois, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

Luna poussa un petit cri. Elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Maintenant elle allait devoir lui lancer un sortilège d'Oubliettes. Et elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour le faire. Peut-être ne se souviendrait-il pas d'elle après ça. A cette éventualité, son cœur se serra un peu. Beaucoup, même. Elle leva sa baguette vers lui à contrecœur.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du se méprendre sur son expression surprise. Il secoua les mains devant lui.

« Non, attends, Luna, c'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique mais curieux.

« Je... je suis comme toi. » se lança t-il.

« Comme moi ? » répéta t-elle, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

« Oui, je suis un sorcier »

« Ah... »

Et puis elle éclata subitement de rire. Décidément, elle le déstabilisait.

« Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à te jeter un sortilège d'amnésie, viens t'asseoir. » lui intima t-elle ensuite.

Il obéit, fasciné par cette bouche fine et délicate. Peut-être un peu trop fine, et pas vraiment délicate, d'un point de vue objectif. Ses lèvres étaient gercées par le froid, et n'avaient plus aucun quelconque éclat rosé, mais c'était comme cela qu'il la voyait.

Il l'observa jeter le sortilège de chauffage sur la casserole, et, une fois que les sachets de thé qu'elle sortit de son sac furent infusés, ils purent goûter au délice de tremper leur lèvres dans un liquide brûlant.

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu montais au sommet ou tu redescendais ? » questionna t-elle.

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie contemplatrice par sa question. Il sursauta légèrement et renversa quelques gouttes du breuvage sur sa main. Il pesta, et lui jeta un regard. Elle souriait, amusée. Il préféra passer à autre chose et lui répondit.

« Je montais. Je pense que j'arriverais au sommet demain dans l'après-midi. Et toi ? Tu en viens ? »

« Non, j'y allais aussi. Il paraît que la vue est splendide là-haut. Les gens d'ici disent que si l'on creuse un peu dans la neige, on trouve des petites créatures qui se nourrissent de la glace et du froid. Elles sont inoffensives, ne t'inquiètes pas » le rassura t-elle, avant d'ajouter, comme un secret en se penchant vers lui : « Il paraît même qu'elles portent chance. »

Cela lui faisait bizarre, à Rolf de se dire que Luna était une sorcière. Qu'elle était anglaise, et qu'ils se rencontraient là tous les deux, au fin fond de l'Islande glacée, avec les mêmes blessures, le même passé. S'il n'avait pas été terre-à-terre, il aurait parlait du destin. Mais cette notion lui été étrangère. Alors il se disait simplement qu'il avait de la chance. D'avoir croisé cette Luna, qui paraissait aussi délurée qu'attachante. Oui, une sacrée chance. Et même à cet instant, alors qu'elle lui parlait de créatures loufoques et certainement tout droit sorties de son esprit, elle parvenait à le captiver.

« Ça a l'air... intéressant. » tenta t-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

Mais elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Peut-être ne s'était-elle même pas rendu compte du manque d'enthousiasme de Rolf face aux êtres des neiges. D'ailleurs, elle changeait déjà de sujet.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Moi ? Je... je suis un peu comme toi. Mais, disons que mon truc, c'est plus les plantes. Les fleurs, les arbres. J'espère obtenir un poste de Botaniste en rentrant en Angleterre. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'attires, là-haut ? Sur cette montagne ? » questionna t-elle.

« La présence d'une fleur d'une extrême rareté, qui ne pousse plus que sur les hauts sommets de neige éternelle. Je compte bien la trouver. Avec ça, je suis sûr d'obtenir le poste. »

Sans réponse ni préavis, Luna lui sourit gentiment, pencha la tête vers la droite et lui murmura :

« Je crois que ta tête est remplie de Jonches-Ruines. Ne restons pas là. On dit que le froid les chasse. On ferait bien de se mettre en route. »

Il lui jeta un regard perdu, où se mêlait incompréhension et désir de déchiffrer le mystère qu'elle représentait. Car cette fille était définitivement un mystère. Un bien joli mystère.

Elle s'occupait déjà de réduire sa couverture pour la faire entrer dans son gros sac, et il se décida enfin à bouger, rassemblant lui aussi ses effets, pour partir à l'aventure, à l'assaut du sommet du Mýrdalsjökull, en compagnie de la plus étrange fille qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Oui, cette journée s'annonçait comme l'un des plus déconcertantes de toute sa vie. Mais sûrement aussi l'une des plus extraordinaires. De celles où l'on se demandait si l'on avait pas rêvé le lendemain.

Elle sortit en fredonnant et il la suivit.

.

« Rolf, Rolf ! »

Il se retourna. Elle se tenait au milieu du sentier neigeux, le bras tendu vers quelque chose au sol qu'il ne discernait pas. Il revint sur ses pas.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Ta fleur, celle que tu cherches, celle de ton carnet, ce serait pas celle-là ? »

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle était censée être au sommet, pas avant. Peut-être cela voulait dire qu'il était presque arrivés. Il se pencha davantage et...

« Oh ! Oui ! C'est elle ! Elle est encore plus belle en vrai. Alors, là, Luna, bravo, merci ! »

« Je regardais simplement le sol, je comptais mes pas. Et puis je l'ai vue. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Aeterna nive. »

.

Il avait vu juste. Au tournant suivant, ils étaient tout en haut de la montagne, surplombant les autres, plus petites. Rolf eut l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds. Un monde immaculé. C'était fabuleux. Et dire qu'après ça, il rentrait à Londres. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Les yeux de Luna semblaient observer les alentours, tout comme lui. Ecarquillés, ils paraissaient encore plus grands que d'ordinaire. Il reporta son attention sur le ciel devant lui.

Ils avaient marché toute la journée. Il devait être dix heures du soir. Et pourtant, autour de lui, il faisait toujours jour. Comme en plein après-midi. C'était à la fois grisant et déstabilisant. Il entreprit de trouver un rocher, y déposa les branches qu'il avait recueillies le matin et les embrasa. Ils pourraient dormir là, à l'abri du rocher, protégés un tant soit peu par la neige. Un bon sort de réchauffement, et ça irait.

Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés. Pas de « passons la journée ensemble ». Pas de « ce soir on dort à la belle étoile ». Non, c'était des non-dits, des regards, de la compréhension. Il avait lu dans son regard émerveillé lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le sommet qu'elle souhaiterait dormir là. Alors il s'activait à leur préparer un semblant d'abri.

.

Le soleil était toujours là, et eux ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Il était trois heures du matin, et aucun n'avait réussi à détacher ses yeux du spectacle qu'offraient les montagnes autour eux. La tête de Luna reposait sur le torse de Rolf, et il avait entouré son corps frêle de ses bras.

« J'ai peur si je m'endors, que tout cela ait disparu à mon réveil. » murmura t-elle, brisant le silence.

Elle se redressa un peu et se contorsionna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Même toi. Et tes bras. C'est peut-être un rêve, tout ça. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux dormir tranquille, je serais toujours là à ton réveil. » chuchota t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

« Promis ? » s'enquit-elle alors, plus pour la forme.

« Promis. » répondit-il, son visage tout près de celui de Luna.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. Ou peut-être quelques secondes. Ou bien des heures. Le temps ne comptait plus vraiment. Il n'entendait plus le vent glacé qui sifflait, il ne percevait plus que la respiration de Luna, son souffle au goût de prune qui se mêlait au sien.

« Rolf... » l'entendit-il dire dans un frémissement.

« Oui ? »

« C'est maintenant. Le moment où tu dois m'embrasser. Les créatures des neiges me l'ont chuchoté. »

Il eut un rire tendre devant cette femme qui s'offrait à lui, tout en timidité et singularité. Il n'eut qu'à combler les quelques millimètres pour déposer ses lèvres gelées contre les siennes, étonnamment tièdes. Leur respirations se mêlèrent, la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient créait une brume au-dessus d'eux, mais ils s'en moquaient. Bientôt, une langue se fraya un chemin, et l'autre la rejoignit, entamant une danse indécente. Les lèvres de Rolf, desséchées par le froid, réchauffées trop vite par celles de Luna le brûlaient, le piquaient, mais il n'en avait cure. Les lèvres de la jeune fille quittaient d'ailleurs sa bouche, et, avant qu'il ait pu gémir de frustration, se reposèrent dans son cou. Tandis que sa main se perdait dans les cheveux en bataille de Rolf.

« Luna.. » parvint-il à articuler au creux de son oreille.

« Je sais. » dit-elle, simplement avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser plus sage.

Plus tendre, moins affairé, moins ardent. Avant de lâcher définitivement ses lèvres, et de reprendre sa position initiale contre son torse. Rolf grogna d'insatisfaction, mais la remercia intérieurement. Il n'aurait pas été capable de l'arrêter, et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire. En fait, oui, il le savait très bien, ce qui se serait passé. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Le soleil déclinait un peu à présent. Mais il était toujours un peu sonné par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger.

« Pourquoi ? M'embrasser, j'veux dire. » lâcha t-il. Le regrettant déjà.

Mais une fois encore, là où n'importe quelle autre se serait récriée, elle eut un sourire mystérieux face aux montagnes enneigées et dit innocemment :

« Les êtres des neiges ne se trompent jamais. »

C'était peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ou peut-être était-ce bien avant. Il ne savait plus.

Ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tout comme la nuit précédente. Pourtant dans la pression des bras de Rolf, dans la façon dont la main délicate de Luna était posée sur son pull, quelque chose avait changé.

_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


End file.
